Speed of pain
by Sesy Allerdyce
Summary: Egy igencsak sötét és igencsak depresszív slashecske St.John-ról és Pietróról, amit még tavaly írtam elég sötét hangulatban :)) Kritikát szívesen fogadok :D


The SPEED OF PAIN 

They slit our throats  
Like we were flowers  
And our milk has been devoured

Heverek a földön, élettelenül, mint mezőn a lenyesett virág, és üveges szemmel bámulom a plafont. Kezem ernyedten nyúlik el mellettem, hallom szívem dobbanását, minden lélegzetem, minden lélegzetét. Fáradt vagyok megmozdulni, és megérinteni őt, túl fáradt vagyok ahhoz, hogy meggyőződjem róla, itt van e tényleg. Hirtelen érzem, hogy keze az enyémbe fonódik, hallom, hogy egy hosszú, fájdalmas sóhaj szakad fel ajkáról, tudom, hogy fáj, tudom, hogy eddig jó volt, tudom, hogy ennyi volt. Elmúlt, vége van, visszatért a fájdalom, a szívnek, a testnek, de már nem számít ez se. Velem van, és ez a lényeg. Már annyira nem tud érdekelni semmi.  
Lehunyom a szemem, és megpróbálok visszaemlékezni valami régebbi dologra… ami még ez előtt volt. Ez előtt a napról-napra élés előtt, mielőtt a drog és ő lett volna az egyetlen, ami betöltötte az életem. És a sebesség, ami elmúlt. Nem vagyok gyors, csak fekszem itt, vele, mindketten belesüppedünk saját életünk sötétségébe, nem törődve a külvilággal, egymással se, semmivel.  
Hirtelen elengedi a kezem. Az a jó meleg, teste melege, amit eddig így átadott nekem, és ernyedt, összetört testemnek, most elhagyott és remegni kezdek. Nem látom, de tudom, hogy felkelt mellőlem. Megszédülök és kiráz a hideg, aztán csak azt hallom, hogy felszisszen. Erőt veszek magamon és felkönyökölök. Kifejezéstelen arccal bámulom, amit csinál, mert tudom, hiába is akarnám megakadályozni. Ül összegörnyedve, görcsösen tarja a bal karját, a jobban pedig egy kibaszott piszkos kést, és lassan, elmélyült arccal belevág a karjába. Nem nézek oda, csak az arcát figyelem. Szemei rejtve, csapzott haja is arcába hull, szája szegletében valami különös, halovány mosoly bújkál. Kissé megremeg, amikor a penge belevág a húsába, de utána mikor ledobja a kést, valami elszállt vigyor terül szét az arcán, ahogy lassan újra elnyúlik a földön, karján a friss sebekkel. Mintha ezzel pótolná a drogot, ahogy még játszadozik is azokkal a kibaszott sebekkel, poros ujjai a seb szélét símogatják, zilált sóhajtás szakad fel a mellkasából. Nem akarom így látni, de nem tudom levenni a szemem róla. Lábai és kezei természetellenesen kitekeredve és görcsösen tartva, ha nem emelkedne egyenletlenül a mellkasa, halottnak hinném. Nem tudom, mit éreznék, ha egyszer tényleg meghalna. Talán ugyanígy. Sehogy. 

Balkezével most a zsebébe nyúl és előveszi az öngyújtóját. Ujjai finoman megmártóznak a lángokban. Arca megrezzen, de ugyanúgy mosolyog azzal az elmebeteg, fura vigyorral, és nem tudom eldönteni, vajon az élvezettől vagy a fájdalomtól történt e.  
Szeretném megkérdezni tőle. De úgysem válaszolna. És én úgysem kérdezem meg.

When you want it  
It goes away too fast  
When you hate it  
It always seems to last  
But just remember when you think you're free  
The crack inside you fucking heart is me

Szeretnék innen elmenni. Szeretnék kimenni, és találkozni emberekkel, szeretném itt hagyni. Egy kibaszott piromán kis drogos, a kurva életbe is, én meg a kibaszott köcsöge. Pedig valaha én Magneto fia voltam, egy erős mutáns, nem a saját hányásában és a porban fetrengő szánalmas valaki, akinek még neve sincs, aki már csak az árnyéka önmagának… Vagy már egyáltalán nem is önmaga.   
Feltápászkodom a földről és odalépek hozzá. Belerúgok kicsit az oldalába, de nem reagál rá. Mégegyszer, erősebben, mire elhalóan felmordul.

- Mi a fasz bajod van… Pie…? – nyitja ki az egyik szemét.

- Vérzik a karod.

Rekedten felnevet, és nem válaszol.

Néha annyira tudom gyűlölni.

Amikor nem képes törődni semmivel, amikor kibaszott önző módon nem törődik vele, hogy nekem számít, ha mi van vele. Mert igenis számít, számít, és ezen nem tudok változtatni. A kurva életbe…  
Kiveszem a kezéből az öngyújtót, és még csak nem is ellenkezik. Szeretném, ha rám nézne és azt mondaná, hogy szeret, hogy valamikor szeretett, legalább egy kicsit. Legalább annyira szeretem, mint amennyire gyűlölöm. Sírni szeretnék, azt akarom, hogy felébredjek, mintha ez az egész csak egy rossz álom volna. De nem az, ez a valóság, hiába is szeretnék mást. Ezen nem lehet változtatni. Már nincs semmi ami segítene. Semmi…

I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day

Leszeretnék feküdni és csak simán elaludni, úgy, hogy soha többé nem kell fel kellnem. Szeretnék egy olyan világba jutni, ahol semmi sem fáj, ahol van miért felkelni reggelente. Most csak ő van. Csak ő miatta érdemes. Mert szeretem. Nem tudom, hogy ugyanúgy e, mint régen Lance-t, de szeretem őt, mégha ő is kibaszott seggfej is. Mégha elmebeteg is, mégha csak annyiban felelek meg neki, hogy a köcsöge vagyok, és nem hagyom, hogy halálra vagdossa a kezét, vagy…

I wish I could sleep  
But I can't lay on my back  
Because ther's a knife  
For everyday that I've known you

Miért ismertem meg? És hogy jutottunk idáig? Hogy süllyedhettünk ennyire mélyre?

És süllyedhetünk e még mélyebbre… vagy most kell megállni, és kiszállni…? Most kell valahogy kikerekedni mindebből, vagy végleg magunk mögött hagyni…

A kezemben lévő öngyújtóra nézek és könnyek kezdenek peregni az arcomon. A sarokban lévő halom újságpapírhoz lépek, és megyújtom az egyiket. Eldobom az öngyújtót és visszamegyek hozzá. A tűz terjedni kezdett mögöttünk, de nem érdekel. Nem félek.   
Hamarosan ő is észre veszi. Felül és kitisztul a tekintete, először csak nézi, szemében azzal a kibaszottul jól ismert őrült csillogással, de aztán mikor látja, hogy az ajtót, ablakot is ellepik a lángok, föleszmélt, és a kezét nyújtotta, hogy eloltsa.

Lie to me, cry to me, give to me  
I would…

Túl könnyen ment. Túl könnyen tettem meg.  
Fájdalmas és döbbent nyögés hagyta el az ajkát, és csodálkozva meredt rám, szemével beszélve, hogy áruló vagyok, csak egy kibaszott áruló…

De meg kellett tennem.

Lie with me, die with me, give to me  
I would…

Öklendezni kezdett és a mellkasomnak esett, görcsösen belemarkolva a vállamba. Az én kezem ugyanolyan görcsösen szorította a kést, amit a hátába döftem. A könnyeim fátyolán keresztül az arcára néztem, mikor már éreztem, hogy a lángok nyaldosni kezdik a hátamat.

Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair  
I hope at least we die holding hands for always

Bocsáss meg.

Szeretlek.


End file.
